ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tagoma
How Tagoma joined the Tourney Tagoma and his accomplice Sorbet are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Years after Frieza's death, the two come to Earth, collect the Dragon Balls and revive their master. He seems to be Sorbet's favorite henchman, as he cares about him and prefers him over the jealous Shisami, who seems to be on a hidden-competition with him. Tagoma is one of Sorbet's finest fighters, and is described by his superior to be a fighter on par with the late Zarbon and Dodoria. When the Frieza Army forces have been outmatched in putting down an uprising in Planet Frieza 448, Sorbet, who is now standing-in-leader of the Galactic Frieza Army, has decided that there is no escape. Sorbet decides to revive Frieza so he can reorganize the empire, and calls Tagoma to join him on a two-person spaceship to Earth. During the operation to revive Frieza, Tagoma shares his concerns about it with Sorbet, emphasizing that Frieza was an evil dictator, who they may just be better off without. Sorbet agrees, but says that with the Army's current achievements and weakened power, they have no other choice. They scout the planet and see that the Pilaf Gang is collecting the Dragon Balls. Tagoma and Sorbet quickly head to Earth before they find the seventh Dragon Ball. The final Dragon Ball to be retrieved is in the ocean and Tagoma is sent down to retrieve it. Tagoma, Sorbet, and Pilaf Gang go to the desert to summon Shenron to revive Frieza. After Shenron states that he cannot revive Frieza due to him being cut into pieces, Tagoma suggests that they use the recovery chambers they have built before. On Sorbet's spaceship, Frieza is quickly revived and made whole. Tagoma is briefly reintroduced to Frieza as he forgets who his soldiers were. Frieza starts to describes his plan to avenge his fall at the Saiyans. In the movie and manga, when Tagoma says that Frieza should just ignore the Super Saiyans and focus on the universe; as a result of angering the tyrant, he is blasted by Frieza into outer space, calling Sorbet to help him while Sorbet is torn apart by his demise and screams his name. In the anime Frieza instead reacts by torturing him, firing several Death Beams through his limbs and leaving him sprawled out on the ground in pain. Frieza decides to train for four months in order to become strong enough to defeat Goku. Tagoma is selected to be Frieza's training partner by Sorbet. Tagoma would get beaten, until being on the verge of death. He would then use the regeneration machine to recover and continue training with Frieza every day. Tagoma's and Frieza's power significantly increased doing this. After four months of training, Tagoma arrives on Earth with Frieza and the rest of his army. When Frieza and his forces arrived on Earth several soldiers face the Z Fighters and are defeated. In response, Sorbet sends Shisami, who fights Gohan and attempts to crush him in a bear hug. In an attempt to wipe out the enemy's strongest warrior Tagoma fired a ki blast that kills Shisami and critically injures Gohan (who is soon revived by Piccolo's kiai to the chest and a Senzu Bean). Despite being scolded by Sorbet, he intimidates his commanding officer and explains his recent coldness and personality change. Tagoma then makes a deal with Frieza saying that if he kills the resistance, Frieza would allow him to become commander to which Frieza agrees, also stating that he would give him a planet of his choosing. Tagoma then proceeds to approach the Z Fighters, and powers up to face them. He tells all of the Z Fighters to come at him together, but instead Piccolo faces him, the two fight with Tagoma easily defeating him and ripping one of his arms off before Gohan blasts Tagoma away in anger. However Tagoma is unfazed by this, and states that thanks to his training under Frieza "refined" attacks will not be as effective on his "body of steel". Super Saiyan Gotenks charges in from Capsule Corporation and headbutts Tagoma in the crotch. Tagoma is lying on the ground in pain as Frieza orders him to wipe out the Z Fighters. All of a sudden, frog Ginyu comes up to him and writes "Change" in front of Tagoma in an alien language. Tagoma reads the word and suddenly changes bodies with Ginyu, trapping Tagoma in the body of a Namekian Frog. As of now, Tagoma's fate remains unknown. Even after the failed invasion of Earth by the Galactic Frieza Army, someone managed to bring Tagoma back to his original body. He had been ordered to get an alliance with the Ice Witch, Glacia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left palm out. After the announcer calls his name Tagoma kneels and fires a red ki blast as the camera zooms, then swings his arm saying "Understood, sir. We'll get the job done." Special Moves Tagoma Shot (Neutral) Tagoma shoots a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. Branding Bash (Side) Tagoma dashes to the opponent, then if he makes contact, rapidly kicks him/her 15 times, then punches him/her away. Dicing Elbow (Up) Tagoma spin kicks, then jumps into the air bashing his elbow. Killer Paw (Down) Tagoma jumps at the opponent, kicking to the side with his legs and giving two hits. Body of Steel (Hyper Smash) Tagoma charges and he gains an increase in attack and defense power for 50 seconds. He will not be flinched even. Bad Lancer (Final Smash) As Tagoma prepares to use the attack, a dark purple aura surrounds him as he says "Survive THIS!" and the background turns to a dark orange color. He holds out his right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them. Victory Animations #Tagoma does a jumping spin kick, then says "That's what you get, fool!" #Tagoma thrusts his hands three times saying "I'm too hard for you to kill." #Tagoma pulls out his scouter and says "Guess who's faster and stronger than Zarbon." On-Screen Appearance Tagoma climbs out of a space pod and says "I assume that would be obvious." Trivia *Tagoma's rival is the businesswoman witch, Glacia the Ice Witch. *Tagoma shares his English voice actor with Steely Dan, Yooka, Jin Chonrei, Coby, Midnight, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Shun'ei, Havia Winchell and Toma Kamijo. *Tagoma shares his Japanese voice actor with Roronoa Zoro, Ein, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Kokuto, Angel Eyes, Deadpool, Jan Valentine, Mugen, Fighting Fefnir, Scorpion and Travis Touchdown. *Tagoma shares his French voice actor with Coco. *Tagoma shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Mikaela Hyakuya, Ayato Amagiri, Gustaf and Tapion. *Tagoma shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Geld, the Southern Raider and Tapion. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters